demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue Hunter
Rogue Theron Hunter is a son of Lelantos, who was born and raised in Sunset Valley, Texas but grew up, for his teenage years, in Madagascar. He found Camp Half-Blood when he was thirteen but never stayed long enough, due him always being on the move. He would tend to visit his mom and stay for a while. He was supposed to stay in Hermes' cabin, because his father doesn't have a cabin, but he decided that he'd rather live in a tree-house that he made. Appearance Rogue has a slight tan due to the heat in Madagascar. He has a sad angel with wings tattoo down his back with small scars scattered all over. An arm sleeve tattoo of a dragon on his left arm and a hand tattoo with bones drawn on it on his right hand. A small line scar is also seen on the right side of his jawline. He’s 5’11” tall and has short dark brown, which almost looks like its black, hair that’s swept to the side, flinging up a little stylishly. His eyes are naturally golden but it can appear to be yellow-green at times. Rogue prefers to wear light clothing meaning that he only wears a long black t-shirt with a hard black vest and a blackish camo hoodie. He also wears a slightly tight pair of black jeans and black army boots. On some occasions, he’d much light clothes due to the summer and much heavy clothes for the winter. It really depends on where he’s going as he’s never really sure. He doesn't seem to wear much bright clothes either, only sticking to black and camo but there’s one thing he’s always sure to wear, that’s his army boots. Personality Rogue loves to hunt and do anything that’s to do with the outdoors. He seems like a carefree and productive person but when taking things seriously, he can be very cautious and careful of every step he takes. Taken from his experience in the wild alone and being raised by a huntswoman and her lion, he can very much befriend most deadly animals and know their weaknesses. Though he isn't very much a reliable and mature guy, when given the position and duty, he is very dedicated to it and would take full responsibility. However, he doesn't give away his trust for free and would be very hard to warm up to, personally. If he knows you too well, he can either be relaxed or cold. What makes it very shocking to most people is that he’s a vegetarian even though his passion is to hunt and kill animals. Many people take it the wrong way as he only kills for materials and food for his mother’s lion. Fatal Flaw His independence as it wouldn't really help him in teamwork type situations. Abilities & Items Powers Able to control poisonous gases in the air and around him, (after a couple of months) able to turn himself into gas particles and able to levitate. Weapons He has a metal crossbow that shoots celestial bronze arrows and a foot long dagger that's hidden in the stock. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Agility. *Very stealthy. *Can camouflage. *Archery. *Climbing. *Hunting. *Survival skills. *Communicating with animals. *Keeping secrets. Weaknesses *People who get too close to him. *People who are too impulsive. *Being force-fed. *Meat eaters. *People he’s willing to trust. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Hunting. *Lions. *Knives. *Arrows. *Jumping. *Hiding. *Trees. *Tomatoes. *Oranges. *Sometimes solitary. *Animals in general. *Making milkshakes. *Video games. Dislikes *Eating meat. *His prey getting away. *Vigorous meat eaters. *Very loud music. *Pessimistic people. Trivia *He was made on March 9, 2015 by ThinkStupid and accepted on the same day by Sunny. *His favorite color is orange. *He's a vegetarian. *He doesn't listen to music, no taste in it too. Navigation Category:Males Category:Lelantos campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Cath's Characters